


Prize

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Carribean
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

Anamaria ran her hand along the ship's railing, feeling the dried salt under her fingers. "A day or two of work," she murmured, "scrub your decks, repair that rip in your mainsail, and you'll be set to rights."

"See, luv?" Jack said, as he climbed over the rail. "I told you I'd get you a ship."

Any other time, she would have been tempted to remind him that he'd had very little to do with it, or make a comment on how long it had taken. But now, she was too busy falling in love.

"Mine," she whispered. "All mine."


End file.
